Christmas Shopping
by Not here anymore45
Summary: The story is changed! Now it will have A Zakuro and Pai part with the Ichigo and Kisshu part. Very short oneshots. R&R. I love these couples!
1. Ichigo & Kisshu

MK: With Christmas coming soon I wanted a Christmas story. It's nothing big, just a small Ichigo & Kish story.

Snow decided the time of season as it fell around a small house. Inside a girl thought franticly. _I should get Minto a bird, or maybe a tea set? I think Retasu would like a cook book, but what about ribbons? Maybe Purin would like a new ball. But she loves the one she has now! Zakuro-san might like a CD, but then again she's famous and might already have a lot… AARRGG! Sometimes Christmas sucks!_

The red head haired girl sighed. She had to get out of the house if she was gonna do anything. Her parents weren't home so it made it easy to leave the house without a mountain of questions.

She walked towards the mall, checking her wallet to see the money she had. As she got there millions of 'Late Christmas Shoppers' trampled over her. Sighing, she shook her head and brushed herself off. This was the last thing she needed. _Get Minto a... I don't know! –sigh- Okay on big deal Ichigo. Just think! _Then the idea hit her. _Blue ballet flats That she could use anytime! _Ichigo ran into the shoe store.

No sooner has she got there she saw the shoes she needed. She reached for them but and old lady grabbed them at the same time. "Excuse me, I need these shoes." Ichigo glared slightly.

"Sorry sweetie, my name is Kikiyo and No, I need these shoes." The old lady argued. "These are the last pair and I don't have anything else for my granddaughter."

(A/N: Take that! You stupid priestess! –Sticks out tongue- Oh sorry)

Kikiyo tugged the shoes but so did Ichigo. Lucky for Ichigo, a boy walking by, with a hat on, walked in.

"Miss, I saw more of those shoes over there." He pointed to a store across the mall. Kikiyo dropped the shoe and smiled.

"Thank you." She walked off. Ichigo turned to the boy. He looked familiar… if only he took off the hat…

"Did you, really?" She asked.

"Nope." The kid smiled. "So hurry before she comes back." Ichigo looked at the guy, hard. It pissed her off that he looked so familiar but she just couldn't see it.

"Take off the hat." Ichigo commanded. The kid raised an eye brow. "Don't be cute with me. You must know me if you helped me. Who helps a stranger?"

"Fine, just don't freak out." The kid took off the hat reviling green hair and long ears. As soon as he did he put it back on.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo screeched. Kish nodded. "What are you doing here?" She was starting to get mad.

"Just looking around." Kish answered. "Imagine my surprise to find you, kitten." He placed a figure under her chin. Ichigo slapped it away.

"Well, I'm busy so you just go home." Ichigo commanded.

"Come on, Koneko-chan, I'll help you and I would try anything I promise!" Kish begged.

"Promise?" Ichigo glared at him. She did need help and he did look sincere…

"Promise." Kish said firmly, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Okay let's go." She paid for the shoes and looked around the mall. _What would Retasu like? _

"Kitten, look!" Kish pointed to a clothing store. Inside was mostly green.

"How did you kno-"

"I can read minds." Kish answered before she could ask. Ichigo smiled and nodded, thanking him.

She walked into the store and saw a soft green scarf with dolphins on in. She paid for it and walked out the store. Kish waited for her and the walked to the next.

Soon Ichigo got everything she need. She got Purin yellow earrings, making sure they wouldn't come off while she preformed, Zakuro a purple purse and her parents a free spa day. As they walked out off the mall, Ichigo counted the money she had left.

"Well, Koneko-chan, I've gotta go." Kish walked away. Ichigo looked up from her money. As much as she hate to say it, she had fun and now…

"Kish, wait!" She called, running after him.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… A lot." She blushed and looked down. "And Merry Christmas." Ichigo kissed him and ran away before he could do anything. All the way home she was blushing. She walked to her house, in her room, thinking. _Maybe…_

"Kitten, what was that?" Kish appeared in her room. '

Ichigo turned around. "Oh, Hi, Kish." She didn't know what to say. "I guess it was just a Christmas present."

"Oh." Kish was a little disappointed. Then a smirk came to his face. "Well, Merry Christmas." He went over to her and kissed her. It wasn't like Ichigo's quick kiss. It was passionate and soft. He teleported leaving Ichigo very confused.

_Merry Christmas, indeed…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

MK: I wasn't going for much with this story, just for Christmas. Well, REVIEW ONEGAI!

Ja ne!


	2. Zakuro & Pai

MK: I wanted to write a Zakuro&Pai story so I stuck it in this this one! The same kinda feeling is put in but in a different way. (If confused, you'll see)

Azure eyes looked out of a window. The snow seemed to fall harder, if possible. With Christmas in 3 days, the wolf model was dieing to get to the mall to finish her shopping. All she needed was 4 more presents for her friends. "If this snow doesn't stop soon, I will scream." Zakuro said, bitterly.

"Strange, the fact that on earth, frozen water has it's own name." A voice said. Zakuro remembered the voice. It was normal pointed at her in a cold, unforgiving manner, but now it was said warmly. Almost as if the owner of the voice was smiling. Zakuro turned around and saw an alien in the house.

'_Pai… isn't it?' _She thought. "What are you doing here… Pai?" Zakuro asked, coldly. The way it was said took him off guard.

"Just came in the get away from the… snow, as you put it." Pai said. _'Way must you only see me as an enemy? Is it hard to tell I love you?' _He thought. He looked at her. Zakuro's blue eyes looked threatening, but, as Pai's gray/purple eyes looked at her softly, hers began to soften, as well. "You need not worry, Zakuro, I come not to harm you."

"So, you are telling me to trust an enemy?" Zakuro asked. "As if you hadn't hurt me or my friends before?" But secretly she was wishing she could. As being as beautiful as she was, her heart was broken once or twice and going through the same, with a enemy, would mean, not only would her enemy know her weakness, but she wouldn't be able to fight him if she saw him. _'Stop looking at me with those eyes.' _Zakuro thought. _'Can't you see I'm trying to hate you!' _But, deep down inside, she know she never could. Not Pai.

"Why must you bring that up?" Pai asked. "That was only obeying orders as you do when you fight me. Not as if someone is here now to order me." Pai knew the excuse would never fly with the lavender headed beauty. The fact that he was attacking her home planet was bad enough, but he, too, was hurting the people and places she loved.

"Well you should leave anyway. I have something important to get to and I have to go as soon as possible." She replied. "And no one orders me around. They may do you, seeing as you obey." Zakuro shot back. Never was she one to lay down and roll over, but I addition she never like to see it, either.

"I only obey for my clan." Pai answered. "My clan…or family, as you put it here… is praying I will return safely with our old home."

"So you are stealing our home for your own." Zakuro accused. "You are destroying lives so you would have a home. And I thought wolves were killers, but apparently we are more merciful than your people."

"No we doing this for our own loved ones." Pai shot back. As he did, those words clicked in her head.

'_I knew it.' _She thought. '_He is only tying to turn down my defenses. He has a lover and is trying to trick me.' _"Well, seeing as you have a _loved one_ you can go. I have something important to attend to." Zakuro walked towards the door.

"You are angrily because you think I have a loved one?" Pai asked. "On earth, doesn't that mean you're attracted to me?" A smug smile slowly, and slightly came to his face. But his insides were screaming. _'That's exactly what it means, BAKA. Sometimes you aren't as smart as you seem!'_

"It may, but I feel nothing of you in that manner." Zakuro replied, trying to hid her blush, that slowly came to her face. "I see you as an enemy and nothing more."

(A/N: Gennior sou means Really)

"Gennior sou? Than maybe you should look deeper." Pai walked towards her and kissed her softly and sweetly. Zakuro needed no time to return the kiss. The kiss, that started softly, began to grow more passionately as Pai's tongue darted into her mouth. The kiss stopped as quickly as it began, letting the so-called "enemies" catch their breaths.

"I'll try that." Zakuro said, softly. The volume made it harder for Pai to hear it, but, thanks to his great hearing, he still heard every word. "I really have to go." Zakuro told him. "You may come if you like, only if we hid the ears."

"Where are you going?" Pai asked. The only curiosity in his voice was towards the place they were going. As smart as he ways, realized it was in public, so he wouldn't have another kiss like that.

"I have to go Christmas shopping." Zakuro replied. "I have a present for you and, if you want, I'll give it to you right now."

"Hai, I could have it now. What is it?" Pai asked. Zakuro moved closer to him and brought her face towards his.

"Merry Christmas," Was the last thing said before their lips met once more. As they kissed, even though they didn't see it, The snow stopped falling and the street was covered with the perfect amount of snow.

The amount were kids could have snowball fights without the interruptions of cars and couples walked hand in hand down the street, seeing the snow fall. making a wintery wonderland. The amount were stores opened but the parking lot's were closed, yet people didn't seem to mind the fact they had to walk to and from.

The romance scene around them, even though still unseen to them, was known to both of them. And the idea of walking down it soon, enhanced the kiss.

Christmas is going to have a happy couple in it's arms and a big helping of pomegranate pie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MK: Not very much but I think it's kawaii. Please REVIEW!


End file.
